Dragon Fall
by Shadowkid240
Summary: Edward break up with Bella then Bella change and she help Seth, Leah and, Jacob find there imprints before finding her mate
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own twilight**_

Words I 'this' are for sound

Word like _this_ are when someone is yelling at Edward in there mind or the mind link

* * *

Edward just broke up with me it doesn't really bother me which is strange must have not met to be o well but I have a feeling he is going stupid maybe I should call Alice Just in case. Ring

"Hay Alice I was just going to call you"

"Bella is it true if you would have told us we will understand stand" it sounds like she is crying

"Alice is what true what are you talking about?" She not making sense" now take a deep breath and tell me what going on so she did

"Bella Edward said you don't want us to be around you anymore because what happenedon you birthday" 'sniff' she still crying, I know it

"Alice if I didn't want you around why would I be trying to call you?" Trying to make her see the logic in that

"So you did not break up with Edward?" Why dose he have to lie to everyone, for some reason my body hurt not like from when I fall all the time but deeper in my bones

"No he break up with me, by the way wear have you bin for the last week?" Come to think of it I have not seen any of the Cullen's except Edward

"Did you not get my text after what happened I fallow Jasper he left so he could calm down and regain his control then he was going to come back and apologizing to you" O

"Sorry I break my phone the day after my birthday so I didn't get it" leave out the shooting pain that went through my arm which is what made me drop my phone in a big puddle

"So you did not want us gone?" Alice sounded hopeful

"No Alice I did not want you guy gone, but I have a feeling you guy should not come back." I could hear Alice start crying again I love her like a sister and she know that "Alice I feel thatsomething is going to change and I think that it would

be better for you guy." This was going to hurt her but I know it was the right move to make

"Will you ever want us back? 'Sniff' her voice was shacke

"I will pixie but went it's time I will be coming to you in stead ok"

"Ok" her now sad whining voice

"Can I talk to Jasper Alice?" 'Sniff'

"Yes" was all she said

"Bella I'm sorry" but I cut Jasper off

"You have nothing to apologizing for ok with my luck to would have happened anyways I trie you Jasper with my life" it surprised him

"Thank you Bella for understanding" he soundedrelieved

"Where are you to anyways?" In this entire Conversation I had not thought to ask where the are

"In the woods in Alaska know one around so it just us" good got lucky

"Ok I want you two to keep this to yourself no one to know you talk to me ok,I would guess Edward dose not want you to contact me." It really would not surprise me if that's what he said

"He did and Alice is not to look for you future"

"Ok Alice if my future disappears do not freak out ok" I know she will

"Why would it do that your not going to do something stupid are you?" Alice was worried

"Alice I would lie to you but yes what my happen is me doing something stupid but that won't happen until sometime after I disappear in your vision it will be ok Alice."

"Bella promise me you will come back to us,even if the other don'twant you not like that will happen but still come back to Jasper and I we will be your family even if it means we leave the other and start our own family, so promise me," by

the end she was crying again and she was serious about that

I promise Alice I will come back love you both I will missyou." 'Sniff' damn now I am crying

"We love you to Bella and will miss you" Alice and Jasper said goodbye and hung up it will be a long time before I see them again

Bella was tired and in pain I had a feeling I know what going on I have to call Leah, Seth, and Jacob, the way they have changed lately I think they are shapeshifter hay I figured if vampire are real there legend should be to so I call them 'ring ring'

"Hello Clearwater house" shit I must have wake her up

"Hi Leah sorry for waking you up long night on patrol?" She tired see if she let something slip

"Ya" 'yawn' "Sam had Seth and I run all night but the good thing is did not have to go to school today" I think she doesn't care if she slips to me

" le-le I don't think your supposed to tell me that"

"O well you would have found out anyways you found vampire Bella it was just a matter of time and besides your pretty much family, 'yaawwnn' anyway why did you wake me" how am I going to explain this

"Well remember how not to long ago you said you had a weird fever and had pain deep in your bones which you said feels like they are broken.

"Ya why?" She sounds worried

"Umm it seems I have the same problem but different." She was silent dead silent "lee-lee are you still there" 'thud' she drop the phone I heard her getting into her dresser drawer

"I will be there with Seth and Jacob in a few minutes?" She sounded frantic she hung up, I sat there waiting

It has been over three years now Charlie and Sue have been dating I think they should get married they deserve to be happy, Leah and Jacob have been my friend since we were little, my dad and they're dads are friends but harry Leah dad die five years  
/ago of a heart attack'knock knock' I was pulled from my thoughts I walk down stairs

The pain in my bones is spreading to the rest of my bode I think it is a sign that what ever happening to me is getting closer by the time I got to the door I could barely stand I unlocked the door Leah open it and I fell into her arms in pain

"Bella are you ok? What's wrong?" Leah held on to me Jacob and Seth were right behind her

"My body hurts really bad its getting worse I think I'm changing take me into woods I can't change in here" Leah was scare but she pick me up and cared me into the forest

They got me to the clearing then I changed into a dragon they were all shock at what I change into, I stood up and 'roar' Seth, Jacob and Leah started backing away but I turn my attention to them and let out a long 'rrrroooaarrr' during it the shifted  
/in to wolfs but the Leah form change in to a big Cheetah, Seth changed to a big panther and, Jacob was a still a wolf but a different kind of one a much bigger one he remembered me of a dire wolf it's weird that they changed

" _Holy shit what happened why am I a cheetah?"_

 _"Leah is that you we changed I'm a panther sweet and Jacob you got really big"_

 _"Ya but so did you two"_

 _Why did you guy change? Holy crap I'm a dragon"_

 _"Bella is that you?"_

 _"Ya everyone changed back"_ Reluctantly theydid they shifted back but there clothes was not destroyed so I shifted back my were still there to

"Yes my clothes are fine now no more worrying about my clothes being ruined when I shift" lee-lee was happy

"Ya save money on clothes now" Seth said

"But why did we change? Was it Bella who triggered it?" Said Jacob

" I don't see how, anywaysI have to tell Charlie about this." The all gave me a funny look

"Why" they said at the same time

"Because he my know something about my change and why I'm a dragon". When we got back to my house Sue and Charlie were starting to freak out I was not home and Leah and Seth left a message telling there mom they are at my house

"Where have you guys been it midnight" Sue hug us

"Hey dad do we have anything special about us that you have not told me about yet because I havechanged" he look at me

"Yes Bella we have dragon blood in our veins" just like that not ever wanting to keep it private from Sue and the other o well

"So you have you never said anything about it use having dragon blood, why?" I wonder if he would have told me if at all

"Well when you are eighteen I was going to tell you or when you firstshifted if you were to have children with someone that had supernatural, magical or, mythical blood your kid would become dragon shifters" huh that makes since but wait that means

"So Renee had what kind of blood in her?"

"Renee isan ice spirit of some kind she never went in to it to much and I know of the shapeshifter in La push and the Cullen's are vegetarian vampires" well shit I did not have to hide it from him

"So you know that Edward was a vampire?" He node his head 'sign' great

"The way Carlisle and I have a understanding one that, he and Esme talk to me about your relationship with Edward, only Carlisle, Esme and, myself know what we talked not ever Edward or Alice knows and I know he can read minds and she can see the future"'ring  
/ring' my phone was going off it was Alice she was just checking

"Hello Ali what wrong?"

"I know you said you would be ok and I try to not freak out but I had to make sure I'm sorry." She was worried I would be mad at her for calling

"Ifigured you'd call no matter what anyways so don't worry about it OK I know how concerned you are over me and I appreciate it you guys be careful all right trying to get into any trouble bye Ali."

"Ok love you Bella bye." She hung up

"Who was that?" Leah ask

"It was Alice she was just checking up on me I disappeared from her visions so she's just calling to make sure I'm OK."

"Why I thought the all left you behind?" She was confused and angry

"I talk to Alice earlier today it seems Edward told them I broke up with him and that I thought it was to dangerous for me to be around so I wanted them to leave" 'sigh'

"Why because of the James thing not to long ago" I look at my dad in disbelief he knows about that how "I'm a cop Bella I think I could figure it out well that and I had a talk with Carlisle and Esme way from there children at the hospital in Phoenix,  
/I was considering having them end your to relationship but I know the way you are Bella even if it for your on good you would have been piss because someone was making a decision for you." Well he is right about that

"So is there anything special about us?"

"Yes we have what call a blood talent it a unique talent that only members of dragonfamilyscan do ours is we can find the soulmate of any supernatural, magical or, mythical creature in the world" everyone is shocked that is a very special

gift and may would do or give anything to find there soulmate "if you focus on someone you can see this red line if it all broken up it means that there soulmate is long gone, if it faded they have not been born yet , and if it nice a bold the they  
/are alive."

"Wow hay when I change Leah, Seth and, jake was with me and they changed to there wolf form but then the changed again Leah into a cheetah Seth into panther and jake into I think a dire wolf,but all of them are bigger then the were before and we

could take to each other in our minds."

"Dragon are one of the high alpha creatures some shifter cannot she there true form for a weak alpha if Jacob would have accepted his alpha status when he changed Leah and Seth would have show the true form and so would he." O the interesting

"Hey Bella try our gift on me see if may imprint is alive yet" jake sounded excited about my gift

"Ok I will try but it my not work right yet"

"Just focus clear your mind and focus one Jacob" 'deep breath' I saw the red line but it look more like a ribbon, it was bold who ever it was is alive I fallow it with my eye it led out of the house into the woods I saw it end at Victoria I ran out of  
/the house I had to get to her.

"Bella where are you going?"Jacob, Leah and, Seth followed me.

I ran faster and faster like I was a vampire I stop five feet from her she stood there her eyes wide surprise how fast I was and she thought I was still human

"Victoria good your here I need to talk to you, hey your eyes are gold since when?" It was interestingt that her eyes are gold but it is a good sign

"Isabella you here how? you justappeared how?" She seen confused

"O I found out I have dragon blood in me so I change into a big dragon." She was stunned by this, I must have been running fast because Jacob,Seth and, Leah have not caught up yet " o and I have a gift I can find soulmate" that snap her out of it

"Really you can?" She sounded excited "if you don't mind can you find my please,I'm sorry for what happened with James I should have help stop him." I hear a bit of begging in her voice

"Victoria calm down that's why I'm here I was using it on my friend and it led to you they should be here soon." That when they showed up.

* * *

 **Ok hope you like I will be going back and forth between this story and dragon dream sorry if it hard to read in joy**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own twilight**_

Words like 'this' sounds

Word like _this_ mind reading, mind link or pack mind

* * *

Jacob, Leah and, Seth come out of the forest in human form must has changed back before coming in to the clearing that just noticed is the one the Cullen's play baseball in, Victoria and jake made eye contact he stop in his tracks

"Jacob you my know already but this is your imprint Victoria" he walk forward to her then she tackled him and kiss him passionately if we let it go any long the would have start ripping off each other's clothes.

"Ok you to there is plenty of time for that but we got to get back to the house." Nothing they just keep at it "ok when you to are done come back to my house ok bye" Leah, Seth and, I went back to my house

"So find anything good out there?" Charlie was sit on the couch with Sue

"Ya we found Jacob imprint which he is mostly having sex with right now some were in the forest" I just rolled my eyes it looks like Sue made dinner wow there is a lot of food and I'm really hungry

"So what is she or he which ever one" Charlie asked he and Sue were eating already

"She is a vampire her name Victoria." Charlie look up at me

"Red hair all curly hiker clothes?" That's when I gave him a funny look,he knows her?what?

"Ya why? Do you know her?"

"Yes I directed her to some foodone day she only drinks criminal." Only criminal but she was with James and he try to eat me huh you never can tell about people 'knock knock'

"I got it" I walk to to door with my big plate of food it was jake and Victoria "o you to pride your self away from each other I thought we would not see you for the rest of the day,come in jake the is food in the kitchen for you if Leah and Seth

left you any" he kiss Victoria and ran to the kitchen "sit Victoria you my know my dad."

"O hi chief swan I did not know you had a daughter" she looked nervous

"Hello Victoria,don't be so nervous Victoria I know you did not go after Bella when James did."

"I'm sorry Charlie for not trying to stop him if I know she was your daughter I would have helped." She was sad that she didn't help

"It ok Victoria she had seven vampires around her she should have bin very well protect but it Bella so she got hurt anyways"

"Hey what do you mean by that?" I whined "it not like I do it on purpose" 'huff' I pouted like a little kid" I know vampires don't mind standing all day but sit Tori" it said to Victoria I started to feel like she is family

"Ok" she was about to sit when jake came in after eating, he grab her hand and sit in the the recliner next to the window with her in his lap jake hug he looks so happy Victoria put her arms around him just like jake she was so happy.

"By the way nothing other than kissing went on when Bella left you two out there in the woods because he may not look it but he is underage still" Jake said nothing so Charlie look to Tori

"No nothing but kissing" she did not sound to sure of that, Charlie expression was serious "ok there may have bin so over the clothes touching but that it I promise."

"Dad why does it that Tori is so afraid of you? Aren't you just a normal human dad?" 'Laughter'

"Bella I may not beable to change like you but I am not just normal I'm fast like you, my skin is harder than human, and I'm strong than any normal human if I have to I can rip a vampire into pieces." Wow so it like being a vampire but without the thirst  
/for blood cool

"Hey dad when I use my power on Tori it show a half blue half pink line, why?" Victoria look at me weird like to say why are you use that on me I have Jacob I shrugged at her.

"It's a family bond that why you are already comfortable around her and the sudden nickname you may already have ones with Leah, Seth and, Jacob" I look and I did "there are also parent bonds their are grey you my have them we me, Sue, Carlisle

and, Esme" those are their but Charlie has a yellow one that turns grey " the yellow one are children bond they turn grey on the kids end" ok but I have two yellow ones on my end so there are two kids out there that are mine

"Wow that's cool dad thanks for all the information "

"Bella see if my imprint is around" Leah was hoping that her imprint is near after Sam imprint on her cousin Emily, lee-lee sad about that but there is nothing she can do about that.

"Ok lee-lee I will" I focus on her and Seth maybe they are both close I follow the ribbon and found both of them in Alaska,they are vampires and both women."

"I found your imprint in Alaska and she a vampire to" Leah look so happy that her imprint was out there

"What dose she look like?Bella come on details."

I rolled my eyes at her

"Well she 5'5", has long strawberry blonde hair, golden eyes, lived for over a thousand years, and she is the leader of her own coven her name is Tanya Denali." Seeing Leah eyes light up at me when hearing Tanya name is great.

"Wow Leah coven leader,swinging for fences are we?" Seth tease Leah glare at he but you could see she is blushing to.

"By the way Seth I found your as well." He looked surprised by that

"Wait what? You did? Who is it?" I chuckle

"She is name Kate Denali, she is 5'6", has pale blonde hair, golden eyes and like Tanya she over a thousand years old" just like Leah seeing his I light up about his imprint was great

"Hay we have a long school vacation we should go fishing in Alaska it would be awesome." Very subtle Seth. Leah gave Seth a look that said really subtle.

"Of course it has nothing to do with your imprint being there now dose it?" Seth smiled all innocently at his mom

"Hay it would be a good trip and if we happened to run into them it a bonus beside Bella said they in Alaska that all not like she gave us a specific location to go"

"I have some vacation time we could go" Charlie said

"And I can pay for Jacob and I to go" Victoria said

"Ok if you all want to go then fine but for now it late and it has been a long day, is it ok we stay over tonight?" Sue ask Charlie

"You know you don't have to ask to stay you guys pretty much live here,good thing I renovated the house Victoria you can stay, Jacob you have to call you dad if you want to stay" Jacob just like the Clearwater pretty much live here "O Victoria please  
don't leave the house at night the pack at la push patrolsThe reservation and forks when the Cullen'sare here" he warned her

"Ok good thing I was hunting when Bell found me." So Jacob went to call Billy and Leah, Seth and I got ready for bed let's see what tomorrow brings

* * *

Ok hope you like sorry if it hard to read I hope my idea for a is good my FanFiction are a test run for the book I'm writing its to see if I can read something people will read in joy


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own twilight**_

Word like 'this' sounds

Word like _this mind reading and pack mind_

* * *

 _ **Bella pov**_

Our vacation is not for a few days but we are leaving the day before we going to a place called Denali Charlie and Sue said there is good fishing spots near their, but todaywe have to deal with the pack

So Sue,Charlie, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Victoria and, I went to the Rez to see how this will play out. Dad told Jake if Billy kick him out he can stay at our place

"Dad why Forks have a lot of weird stuff happen around it?" It puzzled me

"Forks and the Rez are Swan dragon territory long before anyone was on it and it still is one day you will have to clam it for yourself but it mine for now, anyways the people of Forks are no stranger to the world of the supernatural, mythical or, magical  
/most likely they know of the Cullen's being vampires already."

Wow so Forks knows maybe that's one of the reasons why the kids in school avoid them

"Beside there is plenty of legends of the good doctor and his wife so when rumors of them coming back started everyone got ready for them" the got ready for them how "it my not seem like it to you the kid were more Reckless before they showed up they  
/heard that they had two new members add to they family" so everyone was being careful around Alice and Jasper.

"There are plenty of rumors about the major and his seer wife" Victoria said " have you heard of him Charlie?"

"Yes I have there were rumors saying he was dead I was surprised to see him in Forks I had a talk with him he a good guy being a southern gentleman and all." Has Charlie talk to all of them

"Dear who is the major anyways?" Sue asked she did not look uncomfortable next to Victoria

"Jasper Whitlock or Hale he was born in 1844;Houston, Texas, Jasper was a Major Confederate Army,he was charged in 1863 at the age of 19 by a woman named Maria who is dead or should be anyways" he did not sound like he believed she was "Jasper

was part of the southern vampire war because of his gift of pathokinesis or he can manipulated your emotions which is a good gift to have with a newborn army." Wow dad knows a lot about Jasper

"But how did he end up with the Cullen's and Alice" Seth was curious about this so was I

"From what I hear of him is that he help a newborn name Peter an his mate Charlottes escaped from Maria coven and she never trusted him again." It funny that Victoria knowsof Jasper to

"That's all I know to how he got out of there only he know how he and Alice end up together it was most likely Alice seer gift that ledher to him anyways she is good for him, O and it was also Alice that led them to Carlisle."

"Wow dear you know a lot do you know more about the other Cullen's kids?"

"Ya but look like we are here, everyone say nothing about Victoria being vampires we can explain thing away away for now, Victoria you have the context I gave you?"

"Yes it's weird having them on"

"The venom in your eyes will Dissolve them in a few hours so hopefully we will not be here that long." Dad has thought this through except one thing

"Dad what about here heart that something we can't explain away?"

"Do you hear Victoria heartbeat?" I listen she has a heartbeat how "there is a little Device over her heart it loud enough so anyone with enhance hearing will hear a heartbeat and her sent she has perfume on to change that and it a cloud day."

"Ok what about her inhuman looks? dad Tori is extremely beautiful and pale" Victoria smiled both a the nickname and she a little bit of Vanity about her looks

"There are people in this world who have inhuman beauty and are pale but still human" well he has thought of everything now

"Hay dad" Leah said "why are we doing this anyways so what if she is a cold one if Jacob gets kick out he has a home." After everything that had happened with her and Sam and her and Seth seem to be on Patrol a lot more than anyone else she feels

her and Seth are being single out for some reason "besides I think it time for us to move out of La push its not like they listen to you mom and your on the counsel."

"Leah were would we go? And my job is down here."

"Well you could always live with me Seth and Leah have there own rooms and until Bella move out it would be nice for her to have them around beside I was going to ask you guys to move in anyways and ask you to marry me." Charlie and Sue a little box with  
/a ring in it, Sue eyes went wide

"Are you sure Charlie? I thought you did not want to get married again" I saw the soulmate bond they had of course Charlie would marry Sue

"Yes Sue I want to marry you and I did want to marry again it just had to be to the right person," Sue kissed Charlie

"Yes I will marry you and we will move in to" everyone was happy hopefully it will last the day

We pull up to Jacob house and Sam was out side great guess we had to deal with this sooner or later I wish it was lasted

"Leah Seth you were suppose to be on patrol last night"

"No one told us and we bin on patrol all this week Paul or jarred have not"

"jarred has been sending time with Kim she his imprint." Leah was getting very angry

Then what Paul's excuse he dose not have a imprint." Charlie Victoria and I stayed in the car then Sue interrupted

"Sam why has my kids been doing all the night patrols this week they have miss school this whole week." Sam did not like the tone in Sue voice he was shaking

"I don't have to explain my self to you I'm the alpha of the pack not you" for some reason I didn't like Sam pouting a claim on Seth and Leah

"Sam she is a member of the counsel you will not talk to her like that" Billy came out of the house

"She is questioning my authority of my pack." That was the last stew Seth and Leah are members of my nesting he will not claim the as his I got out of the car

"Bella its good to see you I did not know you were here." But I ignored Billy and walk right up to Sam

"You will not lay claim to anybody that is in my nesting you will stop talking to my MOM THAT WAY AGAIN!" By the last few word I was yelling at Sam

"You are challenging me swan?" Victoria was right beside me Leah,Seth and Jacob were stunned

"Yes I do" just like that I challenge Sam without even thinking about it but I was not going to back down.

* * *

Ok it done sorry for it not being finished the first time hope you in joy and I purposely wait to describe what Bella's dragon form look like for this moment sorry if it hard to read or if the punctuation is wrong hope you like it have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own twilight**_  
Word like 'this' sounds  
Words like _this_ pack mind

* * *

Sam shifted then lunged I tackled him still in my human form I pick him up and throw him in the woods Paul was in wolf form and came at me but Victoria grab Paul aand held him down so to not interfere.

I ran after Sam he jump on me pinning me to the floor, I kick him in the stomach and throw him off I quickly got to my feet, Sam was already coming towards me I side stepped grab his back leg and flung into near by tree I heard a crack I may have broken  
one of Sam ribs, he got up slowly I need to end this fast I don't want to kill him even after what happened to Leah she would not want him dead I had to shift.

 _ **No one pov**_

 _ ****_

As Bella shifted Sam was surprised but even more by what he saw he stared into her icey blue eyes with fear and her 'roooaarr' child him to the bone as she raised on her back feet wing spread wide

He was shaking not in angry but fear, fear that she would be his end that would leave Emily by herself, but he know he lost, he knew he could not no would not leave Emily by herself even if it means losing his pack she was more important to him than anything

As Sam stared he tried to take in the details of what is in front of him, she hadscales as whiteas freshly fallen snow, a long serpentine body, with long neck and tail, she has short back feet and two large wings, she look to be the size of  
a small whale **(if you see the dragonson game of thrones that's what Bella looks like)**

Sam was not sure if he could move, then she inhale a big breath then a blast of what look like white fire shot toward Sam, he managed to throw him self out of the way just in time it hit the tree and the turn solid ice it started to crack and break, it  
came down with a loud 'CRASH' it echoed thought out the forest Sam shifted back he was holding his side

Bella still in dragon form walk over to Sam stood above in Sam ready himself for the end, Bella shifted back

"Are you done I don't want to end you if I don't have to I don't want to leave Emily with out you."

"Are you going to take the pack from me?

"In a way this pack is now part of my nesting you and your descendants and the descendants of all members and future members of this pack is,this Territory is mine now and you and the packwill protect it and, when the Cullen's return you will  
be nice Sam got." Sam had a look of determination to him "you will remain leader of them but you will never speak to my mom like that again."

"Yes my alpha" then the connection of Bella nesting and the pack was completed

 _ **Ten minutes ago**_

 _ **Victoria pov**_

 _ ****_

Bella went after Sam I was holding down this pup so he would not interfere, Charlie final got out of the car

"Paul if you interfere in this Bella when automatically" Paul stop struggling and shifted back which he had no clothes on

"Jake will you get him some clothes" Jacob snap out of being stunned at what happened and went into his house to get clothes I was still holding Paul just in case

"Charlie what's going on? What was Bella talking about her nesting?" Billy was confused

"A nesting is what Bella pack is call if she defeat Sam she can take his pack and his Territory she could all so throw the pack off here to it isher decision what to do."

"Why is she doing this?"Billy worried

"Sam layer claim to to of her nesting members and she could not let that happen, if Sam agrees the counsel could not be in charge any more." At that time Jake came out with clothes so I let Paul go

"Your a leech you can not be here"Paul said pulling the clothes on Jake grab his shirt

"Don't you very call Victoria that again,you got?" Jacob was being overprotective of me since your bond is still new

"When did you become a leech lov-" Jake punched Paul then tackled him Paul pushed Jake off him then shifted Jake just smiled no one but Bella, Leah and, Seth has see Jake new form

Jake shifted into his dire wolf form Paul step back he seemed a little hesitant but her attack Jake I was not to worried I was here if Jake need me but it look like Jacob had to prove to himself that he can protect me if he need to

"Jacob wait stop this" Billy try what he could to stop them a loud 'roooaarr' came out of the forest Bella shifted it will be over soon Jake and Paul kept fighting they were rolling around biting and slashing a each other

"What was that?" It seem to have scared Billy Leah and Seth started for the woods but I stop them

"No Bella has to do this on her own she has to win this Territory to make her nesting big enough" I don't know how I know but I do they stop still staring into the forest waiting for her

We look up and saw a tree turned to Crystal like ice and shattered with a big and loud'crash' she almost done, look back at Jake and Paul

Jacob had Paul pinned it look like he was got to do more when a feel of being connected to someone new it was Sam he is part of Bella nesting no not just Sam but the how pack I can feel all of them

"Jacob enough you do not want to kill your sister imprint" Jake stop and look a me then back at Paul he 'GROWLED' loudly then back off he walked over to me

" _How do you know that I thought he had no imprint"_ this pack mind thing is useful

"Bella has beaten Sam he, the pack, any future members and, anydescendants of there's is now in Bella nesting Sam is still leader of the pack but Bella is high alpha." Jake look confused

" _How do you know all this anyway?"_

 __

 _"_ I don't know how I know I just do" it weird how I know

"Your Bella second in command Victoria you got the role when you back her up immediately when the fight started,so you will know more then the others specially when it comes to decisions about the nesting, you know about Paul's imprinting it became  
with Paul and Jake fight it can cause Harmto the nesting" wow so I'm second in command

" _Wow babe your Bella beta nice 'sigh' which one of my sisters is he imprint on?"_

"Rachel" was all I said

" _I will go get him more clothes"_ and he walk back in the house I turned to Paul who was laying on his stomach and walk over to him

"Bella is now high alpha which means I'm high beta,are we going to have a problem from here on out?" I look down at Paul

"No we will not" he said head down in Sam pack he is third in command

"Since you are Jake sister imprint I will make this perfectly clear if you hurt her or put a mark on her like the marks that are on Emily I will make you pay for it do you got?" His head shot uplooking me in the eyes

"I would never do something like that to her." He was offended by that "beside why does it matter to you?" That piss me of I grab him by his neck and pick him up

"Because I'm am high beta and our soulmates means a lot to us and I'm Jacob imprint so Rachel is now my family and if you harm my family you will be sorry got it?" He gasp out a yes then I drop him I saw the look of surprise on Billy face to hear I was  
his son imprint

I went into the house after Jacob went into the kitchen and took out the contact and off the Device that was over my heart then I felt Jake arms around me

"Thanks for that it means a lot to me" Jake hug and kiss me

"Of course you said how much your sister mean to you so they mean a lot to me you mean every thing to me Jacob I-I love you Jacob, I know we just met yesterday but I know that I love you with all my existence I just want you to know that." Jacob kiss  
me

"I love you to with all existence to Victoria and nothing will ever change that ever." To final have my mate and he loves me so much, them I felt Bella talk to Seth to get Sam some clothes "Bella will be coming back so Seth went to get clothes for Sam."

"Ok I should get these to Paul then see how we proceed from here." Hopefully we don't have any more problems today so we can leave to Alaska soon so Seth and,Leah can find there mates and see if the Denali will be added to our nesting."

* * *

Ok hope you like it thank for the reviews sorry if it's hard to read and for badpunctuations have a nice day


	5. chapter 5

_**I don't own twilight**_

'Sounds'

 _Pack mind or Edward mind reading_

* * *

 _ **Bella pov**_

"Hey guys wow Bella you did that? cool here's some clothes Sam" Seth hand Sam clothes and walk over to the tree it was still ice Sam got dressed

"You know Sam the elder have no say over you guys anymore" Sam rubbed his side wear I think his rib cracked

"Yay I thought so but we will have to tell them they will not be happy about this, o well your our alpha now" he sounds proud that I'm his alpha

"Who on the counsel anyway?"

"well Billy, Sue,oldQuil few other Sue on your side Billy I don't know old Quil will not like it and most of the other to" we started walking out of the woods Seth behind us

"They don't have to like just except it" Sam did not seem phased by this "and you Sam what do you think of this?"

"I'm ok with it you did not exile me from here my still leader of the pack and you thought of Emily not want to take me from her, I know you and Leah are like sister and what happened between me and her you could have use it against me" I could tell Samwas  
sad about what happened and he and Emily tried to fight it but it was no use

"I have a gift that is past down in my blood that I can find soulmates" Sam head snapped up

"You can? Have you been look for her soulmate she deserve to be happy" he sounded hopeful

"Yes Sue and my dad are taking Leah Seth Jacob Victoria and IDenali Alaska soonher imprint is up their."

"That red woman is you beta? She is a vampire" it was not a question

"Yes and she is Jacob imprint." He nodded "will you have a problem with vampire this time Sam?" The pack see vampire as there natural born enemy but if that's true then Jacob would not have imprinted on her

"I will not have any problems with vampire that are part of the nesting, are you planning to bring the Cullen's in the nesting?" I wonder if he does not want them in the nesting

"Yes I am going to" head nodded

"Good having Carlisle and Esme is good tosomeone to watch after future generations once we past a good mother and father specially if something happened to us" I was shocked by this but did not show it " Jasper for his tactics and Alice for her

seer gift if we can figure out something so she can see us" it a real surprise on how he has thought this out in a short amount of time "Emmett is strong and can be Intimidating Rosalie to" hear her name made me miss her

"I she is you mate you should go get her" I must have let that sleep in your pack mind "its not time yet I'm ready for her but she is not ready for me it happens sometimes" he nodded

" _So the blonde is your soul would never have guess that"_ Victoria said hopefully she the only other one that heard

"I never hear of a soulmate not being ready for there other half" Seth said all he know is that

"It's rare for it to happen but it does sometimes" Sam could tell i did not like talking about this but I could feel he wanted to ask

" _Go head and ask Sam"_ i said only to Sam but I knew Victoria hear and was blocking the there's from hearing

" _From what Jake said she was to nice to you when you were with Edward"_

 _"Ya but it's weird she did not like me but sometimes it felt like she did not want to leave me with Edward Like she wanted to take me with her and Emmett when she would leave the room"_

 _"Really that it weird"_ Sam said

 _"Maybe part of her recognized you as her soulmate but not the rest of her"_ Victoria said

"Hay can both of you keep this to yourself" Sam nodded and Victoria agreed we walk outof the woods

"Sam what is going on what this vampire said is that you lost and now your part of some nesting" Victoria was in Jake house I did not like the attitude Billy had in his voice

"Victoria is high beta of Bella nesting and she is Jake imprint Billy" Billy did not like what he is hearing

"She can't be vampire are our natural born enemies" Billy look disgusted

"Billy if that were true then Jacob would not have imprint on her" Sue said sounding angry at him

"But the wolves are built to fight vampire." Billy argued

"Billy the wolves are built to defend them self from most any thing just because they can beat a vampire dose not mean they are enemies, a harpy can defeat a Lamia dose not make them enemies" dad said

"I will not except this" I rolled my eyes Victoria was in the house with Jacob

"Had dad what's a Lamia?" Leah ask wow out of everything going on she ask that

"A lamia is from the The waist up is human girl and from the waist down a snake" Charlie know way more then he ever lets on

"Have you ever seen one?" Leah ask Billy still fuming

"A few one use to live in Forks but she moved on" one lived in Forks and some harpy to." Seth look amazed

"We need to tell the counsel Billy that they have no say over the pack anymore" Sam said

Well we went to talk to the counsel ya everyone but Sue was piss after a few arguments, Billy was angry and said he would not except Victoria as Jakes imprint Jake said he will not live in a house that will not except Victoria,we left I was ready

for these day to be over now but Sam want me to meet Emily and the other pack members and imprints although I know Rachel I never met Emily or Kim"

Hopefully this go better then the counselmeeting did I already want to leave for Alaska now but I have to sort all this out before we leave.

* * *

Ok hope you like it and I appreciate all of your reviews o and my definition for the imprints is just like the vampire soulmate they are equal not like in booksbut just like in the books if the meet soulmate when they to young they

are like a Protektor until they're old enough o dragon in my story call the soulmate there soul


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own twilight**_

'Sounds'

 _Pack mind or Edward mind reading_

* * *

 _ **Victoria pov**_

I can feel Bella wants to go home now but Sam wants her to meet the other pack members and imprints, Sams rib has already healed its strange Sam is Excited about Bella meeting Emily and to tell her about Leah imprint

Charlie, Sue, Seth and, Jake went to start packing the Clearwater house Sue said it would not take long most of there thing is already a Charlie house anyways, Jacob dad was not to happy about me being Jacob imprint he said he would not except me

so Jacob said he would not stay anywhere I was not excepted

From what Jacob told me thing have been rocky with his dad for a long time since his mother died the same with his sisters and dad, we got to Emily house Paul was waiting out side

"Where Jacob? Rachel wanted to see him" Paul ask me

"He went to help Sue and Charlie pack her house up" he turned to Leah

"You guys moving?" Paul looked surprised

"Yes Charlie proposed to mom so we are moving beside almost all are stuff is a Charlie house and we stay there more then here anyways" jarred and Kim came out of the house

"Hey guys" he waved so did Kim "Leah I'm sorry you got stuck with my patrols all this week but we were tell everyone once we know for sure but Kim pregnant" Leah and Paul surprise by this

"Congratulations you twoits ok although it would have been nice to know earlier but don't worry about it." Leah went and hugged Kim at that point Emily and Rachel come out of the house Paul walk over and hugged Rachel and Sam hugged Emily my eyes

flash to Emily face and then away.

 _" I wish you all were shifters long then you have before you found you imprints"_ I said

 _"So do I after what happened to Emily I wish I was not with her or Leah so they would not have got hurt"_ Jarred seen to have control over his temper but Paul look like he struggled with his

" _I am trying to control my temper I don't want that to happen to Rachel_ " hugged Rachel more

" _You will Paul just if you get into a argument with her don't let her corner you so will you feel yourself starting to shifted run for it"_ Bella said she has been hanging back this whole time Paul nodded then Rachel saw Bella

"Bella is that you wow you look all grown up" she quickly went and hugged Bella

"Hey Rachel how have you been" Bella hugged her back

"I'm ok so you high queen now" I could tell how much she sisterly love she has for Bella

"Ya something like that" Bella was a little embarrassed Rachel turned to me

"Paul told me your Jacob imprint" i nodded I was nervous this is Jacob sister and I threatened Paul not to long ago "it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" we shook hands

"Bella, Victoria this is Kim, Kim this is Bella and Victoria our new high alpha and beta." Paul introduced use

"Hi Kim I hope your doing ok." Bella was concerned about her

"I'm ok, are you going to bring the Cullen's into the nesting?" Sam ask the Sam question and he was fine with it even sounded hopeful she would say yes Kim as well

"Yes Kim that's the plan anyways Alice and Jasper have agreed in away, why?" I had a feeling it's Carlisle she hoping for.

"Well since Carlisle has so much experiences in being a doctor I was hoping he could be mine doctor."

"We are going to Alaska soon they my be up there we can ask him". Bella said from what it sounded like the pack dose not hate the Cullen's but one not know to be good ones are not welcome

"Why you guys going to Alaska for?" Kim ask

"I have a gift that can find soulmate Leah and Seth are in Alaska so we are going to find them" Emily rush to Leah an d hug her

"O Leah I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Emily" Leah hug her back Sam introduced Emily

"Hi Emily"Bellasaid Emily smiled after what happened when Sam imprinted on Emily Bella help Leah a lot Emily was so great full to Bella for that

"Hey Bella it's nice to final meet you"

"Bella it's getting late we should go see if Sue got everything from the house" it was getting dark

"Ok Tori we will see you all later and Kim I will ask Carlisle when I see him" it has been along dayit time for all of use to go home

"Paul and I will go with you I want to see Jake" Rachel said

"Ok but we ran here." Bella told her

"O that's ok Paul can care me" Paul ran into the forest to shift andcame back out then got down so she could get on his back "ok ready"

"Wowwe should get a saddle made for him" Leah tryingnot to laugh atPaul hegrowled at her Leah shifted everyone was shocked at her new form then she take off into the forest towards her house Sam was smiling

"It fits her she was always the fastest one of us see you guys later" Sam, Emily, Kim and, Jarred wave goodbye

We ran after Leah to be honest it look funny Rachel riding Paul like he was a horse

" _Hey Paul if this is going be a regular thing her riding you like that maybe she should have a helmet on or something"_ Bella said to Paul in the pack mind

 _"Maybe that's a good idea she like to do this a lot"_ I started think maybe Jacob will let me try that it dose look fun." _Hey Vicky you should ask Jacob to let you do this"_ it's like he read my mind

" _I wonder if Tanya will ask to try riding me like that"_ Leah thought

" _I'm sure you would love her to "ride" you" in Paul mind he wiggle his eyebrows_

 _"Shut up Paul" she was blushing in her mind it was cute._

* * *

Hope you like thanks for the reviews have a nice day


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own twilight**_  
'Sounds'  
 _Packmind or Edward mind reading_

* * *

They got to Sue place Jacob like everyone else thought it was funny see his sister riding Paul like a horse Rachel talk to Jacob about what happened she was happy hefound Victoria there was not a lot to move from Sue house

The pack and there imprints come to see Everyoneofffrom the airport in portAngeles but it seems that the local pride thought the pack was trying to take over there Territory good thing they when early or the would have miss there plane

 _ **Bella pov**_

 _ ****_

As we waited in the small airport this woman com up to Sam the way she walk was like a cat

"Sam why is your whole pack here?" She didn't look happy about that she was as tall as Sam with long golden blonde hair she as the alpha of her pride her beta was a little short then her with olive skin shiny short black hair and beautiful blue eyes

I could tell Victoria want to I interfere but Sam did not want her to Jarred got up and stood behind him

"We just come to see off some friends of ours" Sam was not intimidated by her but he would not push her with Emily, Kim and, Rachel here

Now the weird thing is I'm seeing through Tori eyes mine are closed I hope was asleep before she come

"Is there a problem Sam?" My eyes still closed

"No the local pride dose not like that the whole pack being here" I open my eyes and look a her in the eyes she take a step back

"Do you have a problem with my nesting?" I stood up and walk over to her Victoria at my flank Sam and Jarred step away from her so now I was right in front of her

"Your nesting? this about that pack of dogs not your nesting little girl whatever that is" she did not know what a nesting is it like Sam did not know nether did Billy

"You going to let a little girl fight your battles Sam?" I was getting mad I was high alpha of my nesting and she is ignoring me Sam must have since it

"Yes I am see you have a problem with the pack being here and we are part of her nesting so I would suggest you by tension to her because if you don't she my not invited you in her nesting" she look at me

"Now why would I want to be part of it?"

"Because it will be the only way of you to stay in control of this territory" Victoria said

That got this girl mad she was starting to shake

"Are you challenged me for my territory little girl because you will not win" guess I will have to do this now instead of when we go home

" _We have plenty of time for this good thing we come early"_ Tori said in the pack mind

" _Ya but if we did not come earlywe could have avoided this o well"_ I said

"Yes I am this a challenge for you territory and for your pride" I step forward and she step back "do you except?"

"I exceptif you territory and nesting are on the line to" guess I have don't have much of a Choice about this

"I except" we left the airport and walk into the woods near by

" _Tori her imprint is her beta keep an eye on her just in case she try to interfere with this."_

 __

 _"Ok but I don't think she will she know what's at stake if she doesn't, you know we never ask them there names."_ She was right we stop and the woman turn to me

"Before we get started,what is your fullname little girl?"

" _This little girl thing is getting old really fast."_

 __

"It is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bellaand yours is"

"Annalyz Toni Izera but call me Annait's nice to meet you Bella now let's get started"she shifted into a lioness she is as big as the wolves but smaller then Leah or Seth to ready my self

Then she attacked she was faster the Sam was she tackled me biting and clawing as we rolled I managed to throw her off me now my clothes are all scratched up she did not penetrate my skin but she left mark,she come at me again I used my speed and  
grab her lifted over my head and throw at a tree not as hard as I did Sam not try to break anything

She try to get up but I kick her into another tree she got up this time but her front leg injury but she was ready I did not want her to get hurt any more I have to shift

 _ **Victoria pov**_

 _ ****_

That Anna girl is injured but she will not give up I look to Bell she was ready to be done with this and this girl will not stop

Bell shifted into her dragon form me the look on Anna face even in her lioness formwas scared Anna dropped to the groundBell walk over to her staring down at her Anna shifted back to human form and first bracesd herself for Bell to end it

I look over to Anna imprint she was ready to do something if she had to, turning back to Bell and Anna

"I give up I can't leave her by herself" Bell know as I know she was talking about her imprint

"I hope if you are part of minenesting"Bell said as she was shifting back "you will not give up soeasy" Anna look up Bell in her human form was standing over her

"You want mein your nesting?why?" She was surprised

"Why wouldn't I your a strong leader which I need to run the pride in this territory."

"Your leaving me as alpha?"

"Over the pride yes but you have to swear to me that all member now, future members and, any descendants of your pride will be part of my nesting." Anna was shocked at this

"Yes I swear that all  
Members, future members and, there descendants will be part of your nesting, o what is a nesting anyways?" Bell smiled I felt that connection happens just like what happened when Sam agreed

"It's what dragon call there pride or pack" I said walking up to them, Tara is what Anna imprint name run up to her "by the way I'm Bella beta my name is Victoria."

"Hi I'm Anna this is Tara my imprint" Tara nod in my direction

"So is this why the pack was here for so you can take our territory from us?" Tara was not happy

"Tara stop" Tara look away

"No the pack was here to see my family and I off we are heading to Alaska"

"Why so you can take over someone else's territory like you did ours" Tara was bitter about this

"Tara stop that" Anna tried to calm her down

"No to find my brother and sister imprints but I am going to ask them to be in my nesting,like I was going to ask you guys when I got back but this happened."

"O sorry about that, hold do you know your brother and sister imprints are in Alaska?" Anna ask

"I have a gift that is past down though my family that I can find soulmate." Anna was surprised by this

"Um I have a pride member that has not imprint on someone can you find them?" It looks like Anna hasexcepted Bell already

" _It looks like it is Freya is the girls name so far there pride has only one more member then Sam pack, so it only Anna, Tara, Freya and, Sarah" I told"_ I told Bell blocking Anna and the pride from the pack mind

" _Thanks Tori"_ Bell said

 _"You know Bellabefore Leah, Seth and Jacob became part of your group the pack outnumbered them."_ Sam said " _well did anyways Although we really never knew how many they had o well they part of the nesting now"_

 __

"I can when I meet her" Bell like using her gift to help

"I will call her o crap my phone was in my clothes when I shifted" Anna said

"You can use the pride mind in your human form now to get a whole of her" I said

"Wow that's really useful" Anna said then try it " _Freya can you hear me?"_

 __

 _"Yes I can,when have we been able to do this?"_ Freya answered back

" _Um I my have lose our territory and our pride to a girl that can shift into a dragon now we are part of her nesting"_ Anna explained to her  
 _  
_

 _"I bet Tara not to happy about that"_

 __

" _O she not happy but this girl Bella that her name said I'm still leader of the pride but she is high alpha this part of her territory is our responsibility o watch over"_ she look over to Bell and smiled she smiled back

" _Wow so why you call anyways?"_

 __

 _"O Bella has a gift that can find soulmates"_

 __

 _"Really that's great when can we meet" she sound so excited by this_

 __

 _"Well if you hurry to the airport you can before she leave to Alaska for a while"_

 __

 _"O shit I will be right there don't let her leave yet"_

 __

"Well she on her way maybe I should call Sarah to _Sarah come in Sarah"_

 __

 _"Anna is that you how we could not do this in human form"_

 __

 _"One of the perks of being in a dragon nesting, I will explain that when you get here if you can get here."_

 __

 _"Ok Aaron and I will be there soon where are you anyways"_

 __

 _ **"**_ _PortAngeles airport"_

 __

 _"Ok we will be there"_

 __

 _"_ Ok everyone's coming Tara did you bring extra clothes " Tara nodded got up walk over to a tree and grab some clothes behind it as Anna got dressed Bells phone 'ring ring'

"Yes Alice what wrong?" Bell sounded happy to hear her voice from what Bell told me it was Edward who got the Cullen's family to leave its seem that they regret it

"It's just I had a vision that you were fighting a lioness in the woods near port angeles when you shifted I lost the vision, and before that I had one it was fuzzy but you were talking to someone that wanted Carlisle to be her doctor you promise to ask  
him when you go to Alaska" she was starting it to sound offended "why did you not tell me you were coming up here earlier I would have called Emmett and Rosalie back here I'm sure Rose would be happy to see you." She know of course she does

"You tell me Alice,is she ready for me to be there?" Bell said sounding a little hopeful but she know Rosalie was not ready

"No she not ready yet" Alice sounded really sad about it "o Edward not here he left Jasper and I were going to take sometime for ourselves but the I had the vision you were coming up here."

"Good it will be nice to see you again, o did you see who is coming with use?" Alice was silent for a bit then said

"Some girl name Freya was coming with you for some reason, o someone new has joined the Denalishis name is Garrett he is or was a nomad but he is trying the vegetarian lifestyle" maybe he's Freya imprint I thought

"Ok Alice thanks"

"It's none Jasper and I will pick you up tomorrow, do you have a place to stay?" Alice sounded so happy to she was going to see Bell

"Yes Alice we do it a big hunting cabin Charlie and Sue are going fishing so Leah,Seth and, I can try and meet Tanya and Kate Denali"

"Why would you want to mee..." Alice trailed off she may gave guess "watch one is is mate to Kate!?" Alice was now frantic

"Seth is o and his form has changed he is no long a wolf why?whats wrong?" Bell and I are now worried Alice went silent again

"O good Freya is Garretts mate it will work out fine but I will talk to Kate and Garrett now you make sure Freya comes with you Bella ok good got go love you bye 'click'" and just like that she hung up

"Ok looks like Freya is coming with us to Alaska now" Bell said to Anna who was dressed now

"Why now?" She must not have bin paying attention she miss the whole call between Bell and Alice

"My sister Alice is a seer she says Freya mate is is in Alaska I will confirm it when she gets here but I'm sure Alice right"

Well another ones coming along now we just need to get here on the plane with us hopefully it goes smoothly in Alaska.

* * *

Ok hope you like it if your falling my other story sorry haven't updated yet


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own twilight**_

 _Pack mind or Edward mind reading_

'Sounds'

* * *

Well after Bella confirmed that Garrett is Freya imprint they got her a seat on the plane with them Freya did not have time to run back to her apartment to get her clothes but Alice text saying that she has a bag stashed in the woods near the airport  
/she had a vision before they leave that she needed to leave clothes for someone

"They had time to meet the other members of the pride and Sarah imprint Aaron then they were off Sam and Anna would look after everything

 _ **Bella pov**_

It's weird being on the plane to Alaska was uncomfortable for me I would rather fly myself but not this time we land at the Fairbanks airport

"BELLA!" Alice yell and tackled me "I know it's only been two weeks but I miss you so much" she hugged me tightly

"I miss you to Alice,see I told you I would come to you" I hugged her just as tight still hugging Alice Jasper come up to us

"It great to see you again Bella" Jaspersaid I grab him and hugged him and Alice at the same time

"It's great to see you Jasper." He was surprised by me hugging him but he was happy Sue and Charlie came up to us

"Charlie, SueI'm so happy for you"Alice let go of me and hugged Charlie and Sue "it's great your get married, can I help plan the wedding?" Of course she knew about that Charlie and Sue hugged her

"Sure Alice but it not going to be a big wedding."

Sue said

"That's ok I good with not big I'mjust want to make sure you get yourdream wedding Sue." Alice do not big I have to see it to believe it on that one "so can I be a bridesmaid Sue? And who your maid of honor."

"Yes you can and Leah going to be maid of honor" Alice look thoughtful "I have some bridle magazine at home before you leave we should look through them, ok?" Alice smiled

"Ok that sounded good" Sue sounds so happy Charlie was just smiling he likes Alice a lot and to have someone help Sue with the wedding Leah and I are going to help but he knows it's not really our thing

"Oyou two look so cute together" Alice said when she saw Victoria and Jacob together

"Thank shortie when the time comes you should help Victoria with our wedding." Alice looks so happy to hear that she even said nothing about his calling her short

"Really, would that be ok Victoria if I do when you guys are ready?" Alice said to Victoria

"Yes Alice it would be Bells not one for this girly stuff anyways" Victoria smirked at me

"Well sorry I'm not a girly girl." I said with faking be offended by her comment Jasper just laugh

"So you must be Freya?it nice to meet you" Alice said to her when Leah, Seth and Freya walk over to us, Freya was tall like Sam and has brown hair and blue eyesit seems that all shifters grow taller well I didn't but o well

"It'snice to meet you" Freya said she was nervous I felt Jasper help her calm her nerves

"So let's get you guys to your cabin so you can settle in then we can give Charlie and Sue some alone time" Sue and Charlie blushed "then Jasper and I can take you over to the Denalis house Carlisle and Esme will be their whenwe get there" Seth

hug Alice "hiSeth" she hug him back Seth and Leah are the only wolves Alice is friends with the other are not mean but just not social with the Cullen's "hi Lee-Lee"hugging Leah Alice some time you her nickname

"Hey shortie"Seth said hugging Alice

"Hi small one" Lee-lee said hugging her to Alice is so much short to them so they nicknamed her she acts she hates it but she never stops then like she with Emmett

"Ok lets go ever one" Alice said we all fallow her, Jasper and Alice rented some car for us already so we drove to the cabin and settled in it was a big cabin room for all and it was surrounded by the forest

"So small one how we getting to the Denali house runningor drive because if I had a chose it will be running" Lee-Lee said I would like to fly there instead of running Alice and Jasper have not seen my dragon form yet

"Well running would be a lot easier than driving" Alice said

"Good because being coopt up in a plane and then a car for so long imready to be out in the open" Jacob said stretching Alice had a vision we all waitedfor her to come back from it

"It looks like Tanya and Kate are going hunting just them maybe Seth and Lee-Lee and Ican go find them and Jasper and the rest can go to there house" Alice said everyone nodded

Charlie and Sue said goodbye to us as we left out the back we decided to walk together a little before splitting up

"Bella do you know why Alice visions have been getting clear"? Jasper ask as we walk through the forest

"Ya I was wondering about that to they got better but I can't see you when you shift I mean I can't see your form but I can see everything going on around" Alice ask she was hold Jasper hand she love him so very much

At one time I hope Edward and I would be like that but it was not to be well hopefully when she ready will be happy together

"When you said you would leave Carlisle coven and be my family it made you somewhat part of my nesting" Alice still lookfrustrated and Jasper nodded think on what I said

"Is us being somewhat part of your neating is why my vision are not completely clear?" Alice asked

"Yes if Carlisle joins then your vision will be clear and you will be able to see the pack and pride"

"They would get clear if we left Carlisle coven to but I'm sure he we join you in your nesting Bella, Carlisle and Esme regret leaving" Jasper said pulling Alice to him to hug her "if Alice did not have a vision you would be coming up her they would have  
returned to you,they would have left yesterday" they still love me and was going to come back to me they would have gone against Edward wish to stay away from me

"Ok we should split up here hopefully everything goes well" Jasper turned to Alice "I will see you later my darling" they kiss it was a short one but it was full of so much love

"You be careful and be good now that Bella a shifter try not to get into to much trouble ok," Alice smiled and giggled

"Don't worry Alice we will keep to a minimum amount of trouble" she smiled then run to me and hug me

"Before I go do I get to see you shift?" I smile and nod she step back then Victoria had her step farther back then I shifted her eyes went really wide and her mouth fell open Jasper was surprised at me being a dragon "wow Bella your so cool and beautiful"

"She right Bella your are cool" Jasper said amazed before we split up Alice had a vision Garret went hunting with Kate and Tanya solee-lee, Seth andFreya went with Alice Victoria, Jacob and I went with Jasper

We took off hopefully today will be good and not end up in a fight with anyone today like the other have I hope Carlisle will except my invitation to be in my nesting I don't want to fight him is my second father and Esme my second mother I don't want  
this to end up in a fight.

* * *

Ok hopefully you like this sorry for the long wait but work has been a nightmare and sorry if you read I when it was not finished have a nice day


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own twilight**_  
'Sounds'  
 _Pack mind or mind reading_

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

I flow through the air it was so freeing be up here I wish I could have done this in forks but dad said not until I make my nesting bigger I was trailing behind my group flying all around Torimade sure I was still falling them, then I felt panic  
from Tori.

" _Bell would you get over here before your second mom try to rip me to sherds"_ o no got to get there before mom attack Tori I let out a loud 'ROOAARR'

 _ **Victoria pov**_

We fallowed Jasper to the Denali house I had to keep track of Bell she was enjoying the open air she is so happy to fly freely around she tried to wondera few times but she fallowed we got close to the house so we started walking

"If we know Jacob was your soulmate Victoria we would have said something Carlisle mostly ask you to stay with us" Jasper said as we walk

"Why do you say that? I thought you guys did not like the wolves down at La Push" Jacob never said that the Cullen's did not like them but the way Paul acted I just assumed

"No it not that we don't like them but they were always hostile to us except for Seth and Lee-Lee"  
They must think of Seth and Leah as family he use Leah nickname Bell uses "besides finding your soulmate is important it's complete us and since you switch from human blood to animal blood Carlisle would have ask you to stay so you could be close to your  
soulmate."

Jacob walk beside me as we walk " _it fun they are not that bad I use to get introuble for be over there by my dad,Sam always said just be careful he did not like me going either but he could not stop me,Emmett and Jasper are cool and are like the brother I never had not even the pack gave me that."_

 __

"But did Rosalie alwaysmake mean comments to you?" Jacob nod but Jasper said

"No more then she does the rest of us beside Jacob and Lee-Lee always made blonde joke when she did,but she proved she thought of them as part offamily" I look at him with a questionable

" _When Sam was yelling at me for not stay away from the Cullen's Rosalie was close, "she yelled at Sam sayingthat Hedoes not have stay away from us if he does not want to he is welcome to come over anytime he wants, you will never yell or treat my little brother like this again because if you do no treaty or pack will stop me from kicking your ass" then she grab my hand and dragged me back to the house"_ I  
look away from Jacob to Jasper

"From what Alice told me it seem that this guy would not leave Lee-Lee alone,come to find out later the was a nomad shifter but he got her alone a try to kiss her but Lee-lee push him off Rose found them it was a good thing that they was wear no  
one could see them because Rose pick him up and slam him against the wall." Wow if she is very protective of her family

"What was they doing anyway?" I asked

"Alice took Lee-lee shopping evey time they shifted her clothes would rip so Alice was getting her new ones knowing they may bedestroyed but Alice like shopping but Rose went to but she separated from them, when Rose saw that this guy would not  
leave Lee-lee alone she snapped."

"Did Rose say anything to the guy." Jacob was paying attention to Jasper to it look like no one told him this

"Well she said if he did not stay away from Lee-lee she use the nickname we all have been calling Leah she would rip his body in small pieces very slowly, Alice said he pissed him self." Jasper smile at that " the reason you don't know Jacob is because  
she did not want mom and dad to know but Emmett and I did we found him later he would be coming around Lee-lee any time soon and yes he is still alive." Answering Jacob unasked questions

"What about Seth?"

"We don't know Seth was coming over but he was late Rose said she was going hunting and would bebackbut I could feel she was worried about he when she came back Seth was with her all she said is that she found him then talk to mom and dad  
in private with Seth, mom and Rose was really protective of him for a few weeks he could not leave there site for to long which made him going to school hard." I wonder what had happened to Seth for her to be so protective of him

"There's the house" Jasper said as we walk to the house Carlisle and Esme was just walking out of the house

"Jasper your back where's Alice" Carlisle ask

"She will be back Alice had to go do something with Seth and Lee-lee" Esme and Carlisle were shocked to hear they are here Jacob shifted back

"Hay mom, dad how it going?" Esme was surprised by Jacob

"Jacob dear your here? It so great to see you" she hug him

"Hi Jacob how are you doing?" Carlisle hug Jake to Esme noticed Meand she was pissed

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?" she yelled at me Her eyes are pitch black she pushed Jacob behind her who was trying to explain to her but it was not working

" _Bell would you get over here before your second mom try to rip me to shreds"_ I used the pack mind to call Bell that's when a heard a loud 'ROOAAR'

 _ **Leah pov**_

 _ ****_

We fallowed Alice to wear the the Denali sister are she teased me and Seth the whole way, it's weird how easy the Cullen's became a second family to Seth,Jacob and, I we thought that vampireswere our natural born enemies but since we  
imprinted on two vampires guess not, Alice stop running

"Ok Lee-lee you go that way" she pointed to her left "Tanya is in that direction and Seth Kate is in that direction" Alice pointed to her right "and Freya we will meet Garrett right here now go

Seth and I ran in the direction Alice pointed I hope she likes and she not disappointed in me being a shifter I stopped after a while hopefully I do not pass her there was this wonderful scent in the air

"A cheetah in Alaska that's a strange animal to see here especially one so big" she was standing in a tree "so what is a beautiful kitty like you doing here I wonder?"

To be honest I did not know what to do I just stood there staring at her she more beautiful then I imagined ihave to do something other then stare but what wait I could shift back to my human form and talk to her, I was about to when I hear  
'ROOAAR' Bella

Tanya head wipin the direction the roar come from and so did mine we look back at each "hopefully we meet again beautiful kitty I would hate not seeing you again" then she left it hurt that she did but I had to see why Bella roared.

 _ **Seth pov**_

 _ ****_

I was running the Alice said as I ran I started thinking about Kate and how different we are she a vampire I'm a cat shifter that was a wolf at one time she over a thousand years old and I'm only fifteen this will be interesting

Then someone tackled me my instinct told me to shift back to human form so I did when we stop rolling she was on top of me Kate Denali she was so beautiful and sexy she had a enormous smile on her face

"Good kitty you know when to submit to your mate" then I act and roll us I was on top this time, she was still smiling "and when not to." Kate kiss me on the lips 'ROOAAR' we both broke the kiss and look in the direction the roar came from we look  
back at each other "we need to go see what made that sound" I knew what made it

"I know made it she is my alpha" I hopefully nothing bad hashappened

"Then go" she said we got up I shifted then we ran towards the roar

 _ **Alice pov**_

 _ ****_

Seth and Lee-lee just left so Freya and I waited for Garrett it was not to long after the other left he came it was so cute the way they were with each other

Then I had a vision of Seth being tackled by Kate and her kissing him and one of Lee-lee meeting Tanya but something got both ofthere attention that when we here 'ROOAAR' what was going on back at the house

"What was that?" Garrett ask

"It's Bella my high alpha" she look at Garrett "I have to go see what wrong Garrett" she did not want to leave him

"It ok love we will go see what it is" she was happy he is will to go with her

"Lets go then" I said then ran towards the Denali house please say nothing has happened.

* * *

Ok sorry for not updating sooner work has been a pain in the ass hope you like it sorry if it hard to read like always have a nice day


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own twilight**_  
 _Pack mind or mind reading_

'Sounds'

* * *

 _ **Bella pov**_

As I was flying as fast as I could I look through the eyes of my nesting to see were everyone is,Leah was running towards the Denali house by herself Were was Tanya hopefully they metshe must be on her way to her house.

Seth was on his way to but Kate was with him good they met, Freya was running with Garrett and Alice good they met to

When I look through Victoria eyes Esme was still pissed my roar stop her from attacking Victoria but she was focusing back on Victoria

As I flow over the Denali house everyone come out of the forest all the Denali and Garrett back up Esme and my nesting buck up Victoria, land shifting back to my human form when I was a few feet from the ground

"STOP!" I yelled to my nesting and not even in my alpha voice they stopped "we are not here to fight" I said as I got closer Esme was so happy to see me she almost knocked me down when she hugged me

"O Bella my sweet Bella I'm sorry for leaving" she was so happy and sad she was crying "I sorry Bella for leaving you" she turned to Seth, Leah and, Jacob" for leaving all of you I know I don't deserve you forgiveness but I begged you all for it"

Leah, Seth and, Jacob walk up to to Esme

"We will forgive for leaving but don't ever ever do it again got it" There was some anger behind her work but it was understandable Seth and Jake agreed

"I will never do it again Lee-lee, Sethy and Jake never." Leah walk over to Esme

"Good" then she hugged her Esme was so happy

Carlisle walk over "I really sorry to we should have never let Edward talk us into leaving all of you"

"We forgive you to to Carlisle" Jacob said to him Seth hugged Esme and Leah hugged Carlisle

"Well now since that is settled Mom i want you to meet my imprint Victoria" Jacob was nervous about this

"Is that so" Esme said looking over at to Victoria who was walking over slowly "we thought you were hunting Bella to get revenge for killing James."

"I was but after talking to Laurent I figure out that James was not my mate it should have been a sign when I did not help him go after Bell when he was hunting her." Tori said "after that Laurent convinced me to try it I like it." Carlisle smiled at  
her

"Good I'm happy you found your imprint Jacob" Esme was so happy now

"Umm mom I found my imprint as well" Seth said

"O this is great Sethy,who is it?" She was eager to hear who it is

"Well it is Kate Denali" Seth was nervous about telling her Esme look over at Kate And she nodded

"Hmm that good" she was happy and something else I could not tell "he is still underage Kate no fun business, ok?"

"Yes Esme there will be no business" Kate said

"Did you find your Lee-lee I hope you have" Esme know just like we all know what happened between Leah, Emily and, Sam

"Umm I did find her" Esme smiled Lee-lee was worry how Esme and Carlisle would take it that her imprint was a woman she look over to Carlisle he is just as happy to hear she found her imprint "it is Tanya Denali."Both Carlisle and Esme look at Tanya

"Well we haven't got to know each there yet but yes she is my soulmate" Tanya sounds happy but she was in her leader mode "I would like to know what a dragon is doing here usually when one show up they are trying to make there nesting bigger, is  
that why your here?"

"No my nesting is in forks, port Angela's and the Rez near forks that's big enough for me" it looked like she did not believe me "the reason I'm here is for my brother and sister to find there imprint and to talk to Carlisle and Esme about joining my  
nesting."

"O that would be wonderful" Esme said

"It is but Bella being in a nesting means that we will have to stay in the nesting territory people will notice us not aging" Carlisle said

"Well Charlie said Forks is knows of the supernatural, magical and, mythical he said that Forks hear your family was coming so they got ready for you." They weresurprised by this "it seems that they heard you had someone new to your lifestyle so  
they try to make it easier on him."

"That why they were always so cautious around me" jasper said

"The Rez And Forks Were Charlie territory but there are mine now."

"Them being dragon territory would explain why Charlie knows we are vampires and why the Volturi have not done anything to Forks for them knowing." Carlisle said "Yes Bella we will join your nesting all the members of my coven and any future members"  
Carlisle shook my hand."

 _ **Victoria pov**_

 _ ****_

When Bella shook Carlisle hand I felt the connection to them hopefully Tanya will be so easy about this.

I let my mind Wander to Rosalie mind making should she did not notice me or Bella noticed she was with Emmett it seemed like they were having fun but Rosalie part of her mind was thinking of Bella, I look through her eyes like Bella dose

"Emmett you know I will always love you right" this is wrong but it did not stop me

"I know Rosie,are you finally ready to go back to her now?" It looks like Emmett already knows

"Not yet Emmett I know she my mate but inside I'm still not ready for it after how I was to her how,what do I tell her?" She was worried Bella would be pissed at her I should not do this I block Everyone from hearing me just her and Emmett

" _You do know she understand you are not ready to be with her?"_ I said to her

" _Who the hell is this and why are you in my head" Rosalie was pissed_

 __

 _"Holy shit who are you"_

 __

 _"You will find out when you finally come home just thought you should know she understand bye"_ I pulled away from there mind back I what's going on

"I want to ask you to be part of my nesting to Tanya." Bella ask Tanya hopefully we don't have another fight on your hands because i don't know how Leah will handle it.

* * *

Ok sorry for not updating for a while to much shit going on around my life thanks for reading and have a nice day


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

 _ **Victoria pov**_  
 _ **  
**_

"I hope you know it won't be that easy for me to just join your nesting" that figure Carlisle coven were already family to Bell "I need to see if you can handle yourself; it will show me you can defend your nesting"

Is that all Bell can do that; but Tanya has way more experiences and has life long then Bell hopefully she not expecting her to win

"I have one question to ask before we start" great now what. " if we don't join your nesting will you keep own soulmates from use?"

What how can she even ask that Bell would never do that not to Leah,Seth or Freya; Bell did not like that she would even ask but she kept that on the inside and the outside she did not show it

"No I would not kept them from you believe or not but this is the reason we came up here in the first place" Leah was happy to hear Bella say she did not doubt that would say that

"Good; Leah dear I would ask you to stay out of this dear it has to happen this way,so please?stay back" Leah does not want her imprint and her sister to fight but it had to happen; if there was a chance for her imprint to join then she had to stay  
out of it so she nodded " thank dear

Every body moved off to the side; this will be a interesting fight; Tanya charged kicking Bell into the forest Tanya followed so doseeveryone; when we got to them Tanya is throwing Bell into a tree.

 _ **Bella POV**_

 _ ****_

Tanya kicked me into forest I land on my feet but Tanya was right in front of me picking me up throwing me into a tree; she is fast way faster then Edward who was the fastest in the Cullen's family and stronger then Emmett this is so not going to be easy  
at all; Tanya has live a long time from what I have hear from the Cullen's and Charlie who know a lot more then it seems

But Charlie made she I know how to defend my self from anything which now that I think of it; Tanya went to punch me I blocked grab her arm and slammed her back intothe tree I was against;  
I pulled her back hitting her in the stomach and face as fast as I could then kicked her throw the tree; Tanya grabbed my leg as she was falling and throw me over her breaking hitting the tree as it fell.

I shifted in the air landings on my feet then I changed into my dragon form 'Roar' Tanya was caught of Guard by this I wiped her with my tail send her flying I changed back quickly and ran and caught her and slammed to the ground then kick her away; I  
changed and blasted her with my ice breath she hit a tree then dodged it; the tree crystallized I was ready to do it again but stop held her hand up to stop

"Now I know you can fight; who did you learn to fight from?" It was a shock I changed back

"My father;his name is Charlie Swan he is a dragon blood if I remember that's what he called him self." She was shock

"Your Charlie Swan daughter?he is still alive?"

"Yes he is,why?" It a shock she know Charlie

"I mean him ten years after I turned." Wow Charlie has been around that long and Tanya is from some wear around Russia to

"He is here in Alaska fishing somewhere" she looked happy to hear this "so will you join my nesting?" She walk to me

"Yes Bella I will and all my members and future members of my coven will be part of your nesting" we Schuck my hand and the connection was complete

* * *

sorry for not updating early hope you like it I'm thinking of doing a mass effect one be on the lookout for it have a nice day


	12. Universes cross

_**I don't own twilight**_

* * *

 _ **Bella pov**_

It has 50 years since the Denali coven joined the nesting; it great to see Leah and Seth so happy it makes me feel good but it sort of Depresses me a little I wish Rosalie was here but I feel she not ready yet; Carlisle became the doctor for the nesting  
/and Ciraget father to the little one from the pack and pride it seems that it with dragon have magic and with anyone who is excepted into the nesting can have kids be it vampires or same sex couple.

Kim was so happy Carlisle and Esme were back it made everyone feel better to have them in the nesting; the pack was happy Edward was not with them they did not like him; Victoria said she feel the minds of every member of the nesting but she did not findEdward;  
/which is weird if he was a member of Carlisle coven his mind would have connected because Rosalie and Emmett did

A lot of thing have happened Kim and Jarred had two kids, so did Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily had twosets of twins only one set were shifter and only one of Paul's and Jarred kid were shifter to.

Even the pride had kids Anna and Tara had five kids two of them are shifter; Sarah and Aaron had three sets of twins and two sets are shifter my nesting is just getting bigger but I'm worried how will Rosalie and I do when or if she comes back.

"You know Bella you keep worrying like that and you wil get old quickly." I turned and there he was

"Han your here again I've miss you" Han Solo jr it weird I never thought I would see him again

Han Solo jr is a old friend he came from a universe were Star Wars is real; Iwas eleven when I met him at the time before I knew that vampires are real he defeated one with his lightsaber from what he told me that he was a dark side use that help thegalaxy;  
from whatI know of Star Wars people whouse the dark side are called sith and they are all bad; but after getting to know him I think I could trust him

"So how did you get here this time in a spaceship?" He gave me a lopsided smile from what I read about his dad it the Solo trademark grin

"No I did not bring the Falcon with me so no rides." He laughed "just like before the force brought me here; so what wrong?"

I explained everything to him about the things what happens like my change my nesting the powers I have even the bonds I have.

"You been Busy since I saw you last well I feel you are worried about you soul Rosalie but from what it seems she will come to you Bella in time."So time I wonder if Han was a more Jedi then Sith "but right now is not the time to worry about

that it's time for you to look for your two kids that are out there." Han right to should focus on them for now

"Your right; but do I do this by myself or should I bring someone with me?" I know were they

"I think this is one trip you will have to take on your own little Bella; it seems you and I are out of time."

"You have to go back? Well goodbye Han thank for the talk." I hug him I wish he could have stayed longer

"Goodbye bella I will miss you; may the force be with You." As he walked away he disappeared back to his universe he was right time to go get my kids.

* * *

Hope you like it


	13. Found them in a dangerous place

_**I don't own twilight**_  
 _Pack mind or mind reading_

'Sounds' 

* * *

_**Bella pov**_

After talking to Han I sent the next couple of weeks make things ready for me to leave; Tanya and her coven move to Forks she because my third in command; everyone wondered why I was leaving I told them I was going to find my children;  
Victoria and Tanya said one of them should go with me but I said it something I have to do  
myself.

EvenCharlie said before he and Sue past on that sometimes dragon leave on there own for one reason or another but always comes back; the only one that can go is there soul; after telling them that they stop trying to convince me to take one of them  
with me.

Esme was happy that she was going to have grandchildren from me and could not wait to find out whothey are; Carlisle told me that not a lot of vampires hunt humans anymore;most drink from blood pack he wish me luck on finding them; I told  
everyone that I may not be back for sometime.

Victoria and Tanya assured me they will take care of everything and if they needed me they can use the nesting mind to get ahold of me; before I left I talk to Sam

"So final going to look for your children Bella?" Sam was old him and Emily are near the end of there lives; Sam has been a good friend over the years

"Yes I am;I hope you get to see them before the end Sam." It hard to talk about the end since Charlie and Sue past

"I do to Bella but mostly I won't just make sure you could to the funeral; ok" I hated to think about it but he most likely right; for some reason I can only get the general direction to go that's it so it my take a long time to find them.

That was two years ago Sam and Emily has past on and I did go back for the funeral and I still for a few days but I had to leave; I went to Europe as soon as I got there I was being pulled to Italy which could mean the Volturi most likely great hopefully  
I will not have to go to Volterra

When I got to Italy I started search around the closer I got to Volterra the stronger it got shit well mit as well; when I entered Volterra it was the strongest feeling I ever had so they are here.

I focus on them letting my mind fallow the ribbons to them; I found them they are members of the Volturi guards; they havea master servant bond and a creator bond but the bonds are weak for some reason; Iwalk to where they are it was a Castle.

There was a girl guiding people outlike a tour I walk past them and saw a receptionist sitting at a desk.

"Hello my I help you?" She ask from the look she gave me not my people with normal eyes or with out a tour guide come in here

"Yes I would like to see your masters if they have the time to see me." Might as well be polite about this

"Umm I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I think she just play dumb probably to get me to leave

"Your masters Aro, Marcus and, Caius like I said if they have the time to see me." Either they are watching or with vampires hearing because someone came to get me; the girl looked to be 12 or 13 years old she had a long hooded robe.

"The masters will see you now." She said before looking me up in the eyes at that moment we were connected; she hesitated before speaking " this way" we walk a humanpace; instead of talking out loud I decided to use the nesting mind

" _I know you felt the connection Jane"_ I was walking behind her she stop and look back at me; she was about talk but I Schuck my head then pointed to my head " _it's called the nesting mind we can talk to each other without anyone hear us"_ she  
nodded turned around and Started walking

" _I feel the connection and I know your my mom; is Alec my brother yours to?"_ She was worried that he my not be

" _I think he maybe I will need to see him to be sure dear"_ we kept walking

" _He is just up ahead I do hope his is Mama" well I did not expect her to can me that at least not this soon but I'm happy she has; when we got to Alec your eyes met and I know he was mine to; Jane_ felt it to " _Alec it Jane are Mama is here she has come to get us."_ Alec  
smiled

" _Now what? how are we going to get out of here? specially now you are taking here tothe masters."_ Alec was worried for meand sister

" _We will figure out as we go; but right now we go see them son."_ I put me hand on his cheek and in janes; they closed there eyes and lend into my hands smiling. " _Lets go my children."_

 __

We walk to the throne room to met the rulers of the vampire world hoping we get out of here without a big problem but when has any of this been easy.

* * *

Hope you like it sorry to anyone wait on my other story I will update soon


	14. More then what I come for

_**I don't own twilight**_

 _Nesting mind_

* * *

We go to the throne room and all three king were sitting on there thrones waiting; there guards were around the walls; I felt a tug towards oneof the woman sitting next to one of the king.

" _Tori,Tanya you there"_ hopefully they are not Busy

" _We are here Bell what's wrong" Tori was worried_

 _"Nothings wrong Tori not yet anyways; whois the woman next to Caius?"_

 _"That's Athenodora She is his mate"_ Tanya said

" _She is not his soulbut I know whois;she has a sister bond with me also"_

 _"Are you bring her back to?"_ Tori asked

" _Yes she Emmett's soul I'm not leaving her here; her bond with Caius is almost none existent"_

 _"Ok be careful Bell"_

 _"_ Hello your majesties" I bowed "my name Is Isabella Marie Swan." I'm taking three members of there's might as well be nice; I met the three kings eyes and there wife's; when I met Athenodora eyes she smiled big

"It's about time you got here" she said getting up the kings were shocked by this "I understand about your first 18 years but the other 50 is to long for me to wait" she walk over to me and stood in front of me "final come to get us little sister" I nodded

"Yes Dora I'm sorry it took so long" we hugged; Jane and Alec was shocked by this; they were always close to Athenodora but to find out she is there Auntie

"What is the meaning of this Athenodora?" Caius stood up mad; she turned to him not Phase by his anger

"It means Caius it istime for me to leave ourlife has been good together but we have grown apart for the last fourcenturies and I have been waiting for her."

"But you had said us Athenodora why" Aro was curious about that part he may be piss about that; Caius was still pissed

"Because my little sister has come for her children Aro; as you can see thosetwo havenot left her side since they have got here." Aro look at Jane and Alec then to Marcus

"She is right brother there bonds is of mother and children" Marcus was examining there bonds; while he was doing that someone Else was was touching them it was one of the guards next to Aro she was trying to mess with them;With the nesting bond

Jane felt it to then she drop the girl with her power

"Don't you dare touch those bond with you power Chelsea"she was screaming and the ground; Athenodora look was beyond piss by this

"Jane" was all I said she stopped "I came here to get my family and I was trying to be respect full about it but with that happening I'm done; we are leaving" I turned to leave

"Do you really think you can leave with three of our members and just get away with it?" Caius walk towards me Jane and Alec was ready to fight I used the nesting mind to stop them

"My brother is right about that" Aro said "what makes you think that you could leave with some thing that's ours" that stop Bella dead

Bella was at the door facing it Jane, Alec and Athenodora was behind her; the air around Bella was cold the ground was freezing around her; when Bella turned around her eyes were her dragon eyes and the absolute fury in her eyes was scary; they say hell  
/has no fury then a woman scorned but she has nothing on a piss off mother dragon

* * *

hope you like it


	15. The feel of dragon fury

_**I don't own twilight**_  
 _Nesting mind or mind reading_

' _Sound'_

* * *

Bella fury was getting worse Staring at Aro and Caius she let out a big 'RROOAARR' jane and Alec was in front of her they felt the force of it and like with Jacob,Leah and,Seth they changed; they body's grow older  
they looked like they were eighteen now.

"Don't you EVER! lay claim to ANYONE! In my nesting especially my CHILDREN!" Bella yelled the last word and everyone in the nesting felt her fury.

 _ **Tori pov**_

 _ ****_

I was looking through Athenodora eyes when Aro and Caius said that Jane, Alec and, Athenodora was there's I know Bell would be pissed but this was on a hold Know level; I bet if someone would have layed claim to Rosalie she would be like this if not worse.

Jacob and I were hunting when this happened I look at him and he was like he was pure animal rage; Bella was his sister and best friend and someone layed claim to his niece and nephew; I worried that all the other shifter would be like this.

 _ **Tanya pov**_

I was spending time with Leah after telling Bella we were in her room at Charlie old house Bella got it when Charlie and Sue dead; we were have some alone time when a fury like I never felt come over Leah but it was not just Leah it was coming from it  
was mainly from Bella.

Victoria said she would keep a eye on her so I can be with Leah; I look at the memories of was happened and the Volturi are in for some big trouble from her.

 _ **Alice pov**_

 _ ****_

I was in my closet looking through my clothes Jasper was reading in the chair in my closet when a huge amount of anger hit us both;that's when I hear something break in the kitchen where Esme is; we ran downstairs to see and the look on her face  
I have only see once.

"How dare you think that my grandchildren are there's" she was really mad and if she talk about grandchildren then it had to do with Bella; if this is how Esme is dealing with this it make me worried about Carlisle; I look over to Jasper and he was struggling  
with it.

Over the years Jasper has gotten good atnot letting the emotions take control the nesting mind has help with that; but when Bella fury out burst happened he still struggles.

I look to the backyard to see the pride and pack look like wild animals; then I had a vision that was hard to believe what Bella did.

 _ **Carlisle pov**_

Just another day of work it has been a slow day not to much to do which is good; everyone was happy that my family came back to Forks and so are we now because of being part of Bella nesting we don't have to move around

Especially Alice and Jasper now that they have Bella back and not have to go to school anymore; Jasper is even a guest speaker at the high school for history class; because we did not know about everything they knew some class stopped but they started  
again

Class about the supernatural, Mythicaland magical world, is being And history; then I felt a great fury it was from Bella, Esme and Rosalie I have to get home good thing my shift is over.

 _ **Coruscant; Han Solo Jr pov aboard the Shadow Falcon**_

I was get my ready to leave to go visit my family and to see how Daala was doing on her training with her master Jaina Solo my sister; it had been a long day I maynot be a Jedi but I do a lot to help and since they felt Coruscant I make run for  
supplie and other things along with my own things.

Then I felt a intense fury the only time I felt anything close to it was when my old master was went into a rage; if she was force sensitive she my be consumed by the dark side; don't let it controlyou Bella you are stronger then this.

 _ **Rosalie pov**_

 _ ****_

I was sitting on a bench in California the sun was setting it was just me I was thinking thing over and decided it time to go home to my family and to my Bella I made her wait to long but I'm ready now; by now she has been turned and apart of me is mad  
that it was not me but I'm happy we will be together forever.

I'm family said they are in Forks and Bella is with them they said a lot has changed since Edward and Bella broke up which I'm am so happy she is not with him but they would not tell me or Emmett.

Then I felt a a fury which I have never felt before it was coming from Bella how can I feel it but then how could Victoria talk to Emmett and I all those years ago but now is not the time for that.

I focus on my Bella why is she like this as I did focus more I saw through her eyes but how; I saw She was in Volterra in the throne room in front of her the two they call the witch twins Jane and Alec; but is not them that caused this no I can feel there  
loyalty and love for her she is there mother; no we are there mother's.

I feel why she is mad Aro and Caius layed claim to our children now that piss me off;my own fury is building and like my beautiful Isabella loud 'RROOAARR' like she did.

* * *

Hope you like it


	16. Dragon rage

_**I don't own twilight**_  
 _Nesting mind_

'Sound'

* * *

"Attack her" both Caius and Aro yelled Bella move fast the first guard to get to her she slammed him to the ground; shefroze him to the ground; four other came at her but they droppedin pain more came then they dropped not in pain but like  
there sense where gone

The next few Bella ripped there heads off; Bella got to Aro but a shield went up around him blocking her then Bella shot a freezing blast at the shied it started to freeze or so it looked; Aro and the guard were trapped.

Jane ripped off the heads of the one in her power and under Alec and so did Arhenodora; Marcus and his wife were just sitting their watching

Since Aro was trapped bella went after Caius but he was not going down without a fight; it was a good one since all the guards were down Jane, Alec and, Athenodora just watched.

Bella and Caius were trading blows Bella was holding her own agenst him, Caius got a hold of Bella and slammed her on the ground he was about to bite Bella but she shifted a little so she could slam her tail into him throwing him into the wall; then Bella  
blast ice at his hands and legs to trap him there

Bella walked over to were Aro was trapped and s shattered it she wiped her tail throwing the girl guarding are against the wall she grab Aro by the neck lifting

"I should Destroy you and your coven for laying claim to my children" Bella said you can see little bits of ice forming on Aro face from Bella breath; you can see the fear in Aro eyes "but today I'm feeling merciful never lay claim to my children or threaten  
my nesting;do you understand me?" Aro nodded then Bella dropped him and walked away

"Miss Isabella" Marcus stood you Bella look towards him "May I and my wife join your nesting?" The other king were shocked by this and so was the guard " we have been Looking for a new place to call home and I feel that you and your nesting is what we  
have been waiting for." Bella turn and walked to him

"If you join I can see into you mind you can not hide anything from me like you have Aro" Marcus nodded she look to Didyme she nodded then Bella held her hand out "you and your mate and your future children will be part of my nesting from here on" Marcus  
shook my hand and the connection between me and them was completely

"Wait vampires can not have children" Caius said

"In a dragons nesting all members can" bella look at her kid, sister and, her two new members " it's time to go" she walk to the door when she got their she stop "remember what I said Aro you will not get another chance" then they left.

* * *

I know it short but hope you enjoy it


End file.
